Ichigo's Gifts
by las184
Summary: It's Ichigo's birthday and he wakes up to all these gifts! Before latest manga arc. ONESHOT


**ICHIGO'S GIFTS**

On the 15th of July, Kurosaki Ichigo woke up to one heck of a day…

**YUZU AND KARIN: BELT**

"Happy Birthday, Onii-chan!"

"Happy Birthday, Ichi-nii!"

"Ou. Thanks, guys. I appreciate it."

**ISSHIN: FATHERLY LOVE**

"My son! You're a man now!"

"(Twitch) Shut up!"

"My dear wife! Look at our son! He's all grown u-OOF!"

**KEIGO: POSTER**

"Happy Birthday, Strawberry!"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Look what I got you! Look, look! Sexy, isn't it? Her bikini's got strawberries too!"

(Twitch)

(Sound of shredding paper)

"ICHIGOOOO!"

**INOUE: CAKE**

"Kurosaki-kuuun!"

"Hey, Inoue."

"Happy Birthday! I made something for you. Wait a moment! Err…here it is!"

"Oh, thanks!"

"It's a chocolate cake with honey spread and rice cracker bits to make it crunchy and also red bean paste on the top! There's also some wasabi in the mix!"

"…"

**TATSUKI: GAME**

"Here!"

"'Tekken?'"

"Uhuh. You wanted it for a while, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I suppose…"

"Let me borrow it later after school, you hear?"

**ISHIDA: CLOTHES**

"I heard it's your birthday."

"Yup."

"Hmph. I had this prepared, just in case someone's birthday was coming up."

"A Quincy…cape?"

"I live by my Quincy pride."

**CHAD: BIRD**

"Ichigo."

"Oh! Hey, Chad."

"Here."

"Eh? A parakeet?"

"Muh."

"Uhh…thanks, man.."

**URAHARA: GIGAI**

"Kurosaki-san! It's your birthday!"

"Yeah, it is."

"I got a present for you! Tessai! Could you please fetch it? Ah! Here it is! Voila!"

"…What is this?"

"It's a new Gigai I created exclusively for you!"

"It…doesn't look any different from my old one…"

"Oh, but it is! See, if you press here, your eyes will shoot laser beams! And press here for a jet boost from your feet! And pull down here for – "

"I DON'T WANNA KNOW!"

**HIS HOLLOW: FREE DAY OUT**

"Yo, King!"

"What?"

"Heard you're turning older today."

"So?"

"Got you a present."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll give you free reign over me for a day. You can use my powers to your heart's content and wreak havoc over this world!"

"Get outta here."

**RENJI: GOGGLES**

"Ichigo! What's up?"

"Renji!"

"Here you go!"

"What's this?"

"Your present, du-oh!"

"How did you know it's my birthday?"

"Rukia told me about it."

"Okay… Awesome goggles!"

"You'd better take care of that! It cost me my year's pay…"

"…Sorry, dude…"

**BYAKUYA: MONEY**

"Byakuya!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"…Umm, so? What is it?"

"Your gift."

"You too?"

"This bag contains 1 000 000 kan. Not much at all, but enough for a brat like you."

"O-one million?"

**RANGIKU AND TOSHIRO: SCULPTURE**

"Ichigooo!"

"Rangiku-san! Toshiro!"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Anyways, Happy Birthday, Ichigo! Here's your present!"

"A mini ice sculpture! Nice!"

"But you gotta keep it cool, okay? It'll melt in hot weather."

"Wait. The picture is…"

"Blame Matsumoto."

"It's of me and Taichou!"

"B-but, _you're_ barely wearing anything!"

"Cool, huh?"

(Nearing a nosebleed)

**KENPACHI AND CO.: CANDIES AND FIGHTS**

"ICHIGO!"

"KENPACHI! IKKAKU! YUMICHIKA! YACHIRU!"

"How's it going, Itchy!"

"We heard it's your birthday today."

"Oh..yeah.."

"Here, Itchy! Candy!"

"Thanks."

"And, here's Taichou's gift."

"Which is…?"

"I WANT MY REMATCH!"

"WHAT KIND OF _GIFT _IS THAT?"

(Flees)

**YAMAMOTO-SOUTAICHOU: PASS**

"Kurosaki Ichigo. I believe it is your birthday today."

"Umm, yes. How did this get all the way to you?"

"Here is your gift."

"A one-day pass to the Soul Society?"

"It's only valid for one day, so use it well."

"B-but I'm here already…"

**AIZEN: HOUGYOKU**

"If it isn't the birthday of the ryoka boy."

"You? How is it that everyone knows my birthday?"

"I got you a gift."

"I'm not sure if I can trust you."

"I didn't ask you to."

"Tch!"

"Here's the gift."

"Haah? Are you for real? The Hougyoku?"

"Un. Take it."

"Uhh…okay…"

"Just kidding. Why would I want to hand over the Hougyoku to you?"

"Bastard."

**GIN: PERSIMMONS**

"Here you go, Ichigo-kun!"

"Ichimaru?" 

"What?"

"N-nothing.."

"You're acting funny. Anyway, here's your gift from me! Dried persimmons! I grew them myself!"

"…How do you grow them in Hueco Mundo?"

**NEL: XOXO**

"Ichigooo!"

"OOMPH! NEL?"

"It's your birthday, right? Right?"

"Yeah.. Why?"

"Here's your present!"

(Big, squishy hug and big, wet kiss)

"…"

(Almost faints from shock)

"Ichigo? ICHIGOO!"

**HIRAKO AND HIYORI: 'SUPER TRAINER'**

"Heya, Ichigo!"

"Heya, Baldy."

"Stop with the 'Baldy', Snaggletooth."

"Why you…"

"Hey, hey, chill out guys. We got a present for you for your birthday, Ichigo."

"Really?"

"It's there."

"WHAAT? It's the 'Piece-O-Crap!"

"Watch it, Baldy!"

**RUKIA: CHAPPY**

"Ichigo."

"Rukia!"

"Here's your present from me."

"Chappy?"

"Be grateful, idiot!"

"How can I – OUCH!"

(Shin bruising up)

"Hey!"

"Be thankful it wasn't the Chappy pajamas I thought of getting you!"

(Shuts up)

**T.K: MYSTERIOUS LETTER**

"Hey there, Ichigo."

"Who are _you_?"

"You don't know me? That hurts."

"You haven't answered my question!"

"Call me 'T.K' if you like."

"And if I don't want to?"

"You can call me 'Sensei.'"

"…I still don't know who you are."

"! Whatever the case, here is your birthday gift!"

"Oh, great. Has Rukia been spreading my birthday to _strangers_ now?"

"Stranger…That hurts worse…"

"Get a grip, dude."

"Yeah. Read the thing _if you want. _Your future is now in your hands."

(Strange guy walks away)

"What the hell? What is up with that guy?"

(Opens the letter and reads)

When K. I defeats A. S, he will be stripped of his Shinigami powers, leaving him a normal human. His desire to protect is still strong and a man will approach him, offering assistance to regain his lost powers. Ichigo will accept the offer.

Plotline still unclear. Work it out ASAP!

"What the hell? What is this nonsense? People these days.."

(Crumples paper and throws it away)

XXX

**A/N: I totally forgot Ichigo's birthday. I did remember like, last week, and had planned to do a birthday story. But with all the excitement of the Liverpool team coming to M'sia and having the meet-and-greet on the 15****th**** last Friday (I went for the fun of it. My dad's a Liverpool supporter), our dear Strawberry's birthday slipped from my mind. I felt so bad when I read some of the 'Happy Birthday Ichigo!'s on Kubo-san's Twitter.. **

**So, I tried to come up with a story and failed. I wrote down some of the gifs I wanted the BLEACH cast to give Ichigo, and decided to do this fic. **

**I hope you liked it. It was rushed, but kinda fun to do. R&R if you want. I'd appreciate it very much.**

**And I also hope you know who the last person is. I don't have to say it, do I?**


End file.
